Davidchannel Walt Disney Movies Collection
List of Movie Spoofs: # [[Clara White & The Seven Characters (1939)|'Clara White & The Seven Characters (1939)']] # [[Fantasia (1940; Davidchannel's Version)|'Fantasia (1940; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Timmynocchio (1940)|'Timmynocchio (1940)']] # [[Bambi (Dumbo; 1941)|'Bambi (Dumbo; 1941)']] # [[Spike (Bambi; 1942)|'Spike (Bambi; 1942)']] # [[The Three Caballeros (1944; Davidchannel's Version)|'The Three Caballeros (1944; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Fun and Fancy Free (1947; Davidchannel's Version)|'Fun and Fancy Free (1947; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[The Adventures of Flit Lockwood and Mr. Murgatroid (1949)|'The Adventures of Flit Lockwood and Mr. Murgatroid (1949)']] # [[Elsarella (1950)|'Elsarella (1950)']] # [[Dot Hudson in Wonderland (1951)|'Dot Hudson in Wonderland (1951)']] # [[Ted Wiggins Pan (1953)|'Ted Wiggins Pan (1953)']] # [[Kate and the Humphrey (1955)|'Kate and the Humphrey (1955)']] # [[Sleeping Beauty (1959; Davidchannel's Version)|'Sleeping Beauty (1959; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[101 Wolves (1961; Davidchannel's Version)|'101 Wolves (1961; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[The Sword in the Stone (1963) (Davidchannel's Style)|'The Sword in the Stone (1963; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version)|'The Jungle Book (1967; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[The Aristocats (Davidchannel's Version)|'The Aristocats (1970; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Bodi Hood (1973)|'Bodi Hood (1973)']] # [[The Many Adventures of Bodi the Dog (1977)|'The Many Adventures of Bodi the Dog (1977)']] # [[The Rescuers (Davidchannel's Style)|'The Rescuers (1977; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[The Lion and the Wolf (1981)|'The Lion and the Wolf (1981)']] # [[The Black Cauldron (1985; Davidchannel's Version)|'The Black Cauldron (1985; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986)|'The Great Wolf Dog Detective (1986)']] # [[The Brave Little Fish (1987)|'The Brave Little Fish (1987)']] # [[Banjo & Company (1988)|'Banjo & Company (1988)']] # [[The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989)|'The Little Mer-Winx Princess (1989)']] # [[The Rescuers Down Under (Davidchannel's Style)|'The Rescuers Down Under (1990; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[The Fox Prince and the Pauper (1990; Davidchannel's Version)|'The Fox Prince and the Pauper (1990; Davidchannel's Version)']] # Beauty & the Sabertooth (1991) # [[Leoladdin (1992)|'Leoladdin (1992)']] # [[Hocus Pocus (1993; Davidchannel's Version)|'Hocus Pocus (1993; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[The Nightmare Before Christmas (Davidchannel's Version)|'The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[The Tiger King (1994)|'The Tiger King (1994)']] # [[Leoladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994)|'Leoladdin 2: The Return of Dr. Robotnik (1994)']] # [[Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (1994; Davidchannel's Version)|'Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book (1994; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Moanahontas (1995)|'Moanahontas (1995)']] # [[Cartoon Story (1995)|'Cartoon Story (1995)']] # [[A Alebrije Movie (1995)|'A Alebrije Movie (1995)']] # [[The Wrecker of Notre Dame (1996)|'The Wrecker of Notre Dame (1996)']] # [[101 Wolves (1996)|'101 Wolves (1996)']] # [[Mac and the Giant Peach (1996)|'Mac and the Giant Peach (1996)']] # [[Leoladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996)|'Leoladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996)']] # [[Boo to You Too! Bodi the Dog (1996)|'Boo to You Too! Bodi the Dog (1996)']] # [[Flynncules (1997)|'Flynncules (1997)']] # [[Beauty & the Sabertooth 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997)|'Beauty & the Sabertooth 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997)']] # [[Bodi's Grand Adventure: The Search for Little Pete (1997)|'Bodi's Grand Adventure: The Search for Little Pete (1997)']] # [[Kristoff of the Jungle (1997)|'Kristoff of the Jungle (1997)']] # [[Elenalan (1998)|'Elenalan (1998)']] # [[A Animal's Life (1998) (Davidchannel's Version)|'A Animal's Life (1998; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[The Tiger King 2: Diego's Pride (1998)|'The Tiger King 2: Diego's Pride (1998)']] # [[Moanahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998)|'Moanahontas 2: Journey to a New World (1998)']] # [[Beauty & the Sabertooth 3: Anna's Magical World (1998)|'Beauty & the Sabertooth 3: Anna's Magical World (1998)']] # The Jungle Book: Lincoln's Story (1998) # [[The Brave Little Fish Goes Mars (1998)|'The Brave Little Fish Goes Mars (1998)']] # Jackzan (1999) # Cartoon Story 2 (1999) # [[Fantasia 2000 (Davidchannel's Version)|'Fantasia 2000 (Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[E.B.'s Once Upon a Christmas (1999)|'E.B.'s Once Upon a Christmas (1999)']] # [[Bodi the Dog: Seasons of Giving (1999)|'Bodi the Dog: Seasons of Giving (1999)']] # [[The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000)|'The Little Mer-Winx Princess 2: Return to the Sea (2000)']] # [[Animal (Dinosaur; 2000) (Davidchannel's Version)|'Animal (Dinosaur; 2000) (Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[The Tiger Movie (2000)|'The Tiger Movie (2000)']] # [[The Cientific's New Groove (2000)|'The Cientific's New Groove (2000)']] # [[A Extremely Alebrije Movie (2000)|'A Extremely Alebrije Movie (2000)']] # [[Animals, Inc. (2001) (Davidchannel's Version)|'Animals, Inc. (2001; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001; Davidchannel's Version)|'Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Kate and the Humphrey 2: Runt's Adventure (2001)|'Kate and the Humphrey 2: Runt's Adventure (2001)']] # Mabel & Cheezi (2002) # [[The Wrecker of Notre Dame 2 (2002)|'The Wrecker of Notre Dame 2 (2002)']] # [[The Treasure Planet (2002; Davidchannel's Version)|'The Treasure Planet (2002; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Ted Wiggins Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002)|'Ted Wiggins Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002)']] # [[Elsarella 2: Dreams Come True (2002)|'Elsarella 2: Dreams Come True (2002)']] # [[Jackzan and Ashi|'Jackzan and Ashi (2002)']] # [[A Very Merry Bodi Year (2002)|'A Very Merry Bodi Year (2002)']] # [[Brother Wolf (2003)|'Brother Wolf (2003)']] # [[The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version)|'The Jungle Book 2 (Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Finding Tod (2003)|'Finding Tod (2003)']] # [[The Murgatroid Movie (2003)|'The Murgatroid Movie (2003)']] # [[101 Wolves 2: Stinky's Great Adventure (2003)|'101 Wolves 2: Stinky's Great Adventure (2003)']] # [[Atlantis 2: Marco's Return (2003; Davidchannel's Version)|'Atlantis 2: Marco's Return (2003; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[The Cheezi Movie (2003)|'The Cheezi Movie (2003)']] # [[The Incredibles (2004; Davidchannel's Version)|'The Incredibles (2004; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Home on the Jungle (2004; Davidchannel's Version)|'Home on the Jungle (2004; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[The Tiger King 1 1/2 (2004)|'The Tiger King 1 1/2 (2004)']] # [[E.B., Jeremy and Alebrije: The Three Musketers (2004)|'E.B., Jeremy and Alebrije: The Three Musketers (2004)']] # [[Bodi the Dog: Springtime with Tod (2004)|'Bodi the Dog: Springtime with Tod (2004)']] # Elenalan 2 (2004) # [[Spike Little (2005)|'Spike Little (2005)']] # Mabel & Cheezi 2: Cheezi has a Glitch (2005) # [[Danny (Valiant; 2005)|'Danny (Valiant; 2005)']] # [[Jackzan 2 (2005)|'Jackzan 2 (2005)']] # [[Soos's New Groove (2005)|'Soos's New Groove (2005)']] # [[Bodi's Elephant Movie|'Bodi's Elephant Movie']] # [[Animals (Cars; 2006)|'Animals (Cars; 2006)']] # The Wild (2006; Davidchannel's Version) # [[Spike (Bambi) 2 (2006)|'Spike (Bambi) 2 (2006)']] # [[The Lion and the Wolf 2 (2006)|'The Lion and the Wolf 2 (2006)']] # [[Brother Wolf 2 (2006)|'Brother Wolf 2 (2006)']] # [[Niju & Cheezi (2006)|'Niju & Cheezi (2006)']] # [[Mees the Robinsons|'Meet the Robinsons (Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Enchanted (2006; Davidchannel's Version)|'Enchanted (2006; Davidchannel's Version)']] # [[Rabbitouille (2006)|'Rabbitouille (2006)']] # [[Elsarella 3: A Twist in Time (2006)|'Elsarella 3: A Twist in Time (2006)']] # Charlie (Bolt; 2005) # [[The Little Mer-Winx Princess III: Bloom's Beginning|'The Little Mer-Winx Princess 3: Bloom's Beginning (2008)']] # Thumbelina (Tinkerbell) # [[Cheez-I (2006)|'Cheez-I (2006)']] # The Princess and the Snake (2009) # [[Up (2009; Davidchannel's Version)|'Up (2009; Davidchannel's Version)']] Category:Davidchannel Collection